


Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia is the fear of big words and, when it comes to this particular one, Severus believes he hast it. Harry wants to hear him say it, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teryarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/gifts).



**Title:** **Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia** **.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **62** **:** **Once and Only** **/** **harry100** **(**[ **IJ**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) **,**[ **DW**](http://harry100.dreamwidth.org/) **)** **prompt #2** **53** **:** **Romance**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
 **Summary:** Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia is the fear of big words and, when it comes to this particular one, Severus believes he hast it. Harry wants to hear him say it, anyway.

**A/N:** I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend [**teryarel**](http://teryarel.dreamwidth.org/), since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping that this little drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Teryarel!  May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia.**

  
“ _Promise_ is a big word. It either makes nothing into something or breaks everything it touches.”

“I don't see why you're so worried. You usually like big words.”

“On the contrary. I'm a man of few words and even fewer promises.”

“It's just a ball, Severus. You've got nothing to fear.”

“The Valentine's ball isn't 'just-a-ball'. It's mushiness and romance and confessions of the you-are-my-one-and-only variety."

“That's OK. You _are_ my one-and-only.”

“Harry...”

“Refusing to label it properly doesn't make it less real.”

“I...”

“One dance. That's all I want, Severus.”

“Fine!”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Oh, for—Yes. I promise.”  
 


End file.
